Bird
by apocalipticoblivion
Summary: A x-over with Petshop of Horrors. Omi is a rare species of bird, bred by D's father. What will become of him now that he's been given to a trio of young men? OmiKen, RanYohji, DLeon R
1. 1

Rating: Pg-13  
  
Pairings: Ran/Yohji, Ken/Omi, and D/Leon  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned these anime(s), then I wouldn't be writing this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Count D sighed; it seemed as though the day would never end. Leon hadn't shown up today, or yesterday for that matter. He was working on a big case. Or so he said.  
  
D looked towards the back of his pet shop. He had a new arrival a couple weeks ago; it was a rare species of bird. A young one, he looked exactly as a human, but he had the call and beauty of a bird. Q-chan flew down from her perch on the back of his sofa to sit on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go see him, okay?" D asked the small animal.  
  
The small creature nodded his head and chirped.  
  
D walked slowly into the bird room and walked into the back. The birds had all stopped their chirping to look at D. One flew down in front of him, "Hello." She chirped, "What should we make of your appearance, Count?"  
  
"I'm here to see the new one." He said with a smile. "He's supposed to be a beauty." D walked passed the female with a gracious bow. "I'll see you later."  
  
She nodded before flying back up to her tree and talked with the others who were there. Q-chan flew off of his shoulder and into the back room.  
  
"Is he in here, Q-chan?" D asked with a small smile appearing on his face. When he spotted the small animal, he gasped at the beauty of the bird behind it. The bird had short sandy-blonde hair that framed his face perfectly. He had big eyes, and a small build. "Hello, my name is D." he greeted.  
  
The bird looked up at him, "H-hello." He said softly. The bird looked back to Q-chan. "Who is this?" He said pointing.  
  
"That is Q-chan." D said with a smile, "Come with me. I want to bring you out front." He held out his hand for the bird to take. "I won't hurt you."  
  
The bird nodded and placed his small hand in D's elegant one. "That's good. Now, let's be on our way. I wouldn't want the others to become jealous of our new beauty. All of them are so vain..."  
  
The young bird nodded his head again. "Here, sit on my arm." D said, holding out his arm in a way that he would to a smaller bird. "Don't worry, I'm stronger than I look." He added with a chuckle.  
  
"Ah... okay." He said, looking at the ground before sitting on D's arm. He shifted to a more comfortable position on D.  
  
"Are you always in this form?" D asked softly to the small bird.  
  
"Yes...." He said looking at D's face.  
  
"Well, if someone wants to buy you. I'll tell them that your name is Omi?" D suggested.  
  
"Omi...." The bird said softly, "I like that name." A smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, D-kun." He mumbled happily as he hugged D's hand.  
  
They entered the front of the shop just as three customers' came through the door. "Hello, welcome to this shop." D said, he still had Omi on his arm. But the bird didn't seem embarrassed by that. "Give me a minute to speak with Omi-chan." he said softly to the three men.  
  
He placed Omi on a stand, "There you go, a perfect display." He looked around, "Q-chan? Do you know where I put those treats?"  
  
The small bat-thing chirped and flew over to the table behind the three men. "Ah! Good Q-chan." he said happily. "Bring those over here, please. Thank you." He said happily as he gave a treat to Omi to munch on.  
  
"Thank you, D-kun." Omi said with a heart-warming smile.  
  
"You're quite welcome." D said with a smile, "Now! What can I do for you gentlemen? At this pet shop, we sell love, dreams and hope! I am the stores caretaker. The owner, my grandfather and the last count, is abroad. But, can I interest you with anything? We have a variety of pets, from cats and dogs to the rarest of creatures."  
  
The brunette smiled slightly. "Ah... we're looking for a pet?"  
  
"Ah, well you've come to the right place!" D said happily. He turned towards Omi before shaking his head, "What kinds of animal are you interested in?"  
  
The blonde lanky one said, "Well, my fair lady..."  
  
"Lady?!" A voice exclaimed, "He certainly is NO lady."  
  
"Officer Orcot! So good of you to have stopped by! You've come just in time for tea!" D said.  
  
"Aren't I always in time for tea?" The blonde homicide detective asked. "Well, what are you pushing on the boys, Count?"  
  
"Drugs, other imported goods. The shady stuff." D said with a grin, "You know what I mean, Leon."  
  
The officer in question looked as if he were going to pass out. He faced the three boys, "Is he joking?" He asked to the redhead.  
  
"Of course I am!" D countered, "You know I only sell pets here!"  
  
Leon rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you're still a suspect..." he glanced at the boys as D began to talk.  
  
"Do you want to join us for tea?"  
  
The brunette nodded, "Ah.... sure?" He looked at the redhead. "What do you think, Ran?"  
  
Ran nodded. "But, what about the pet?"  
  
D smiled, "We'll look into that after teatime!" He walked over to Omi, who had been silent, the whole time. "Leon, be a dear and fetch the tea!" He smiled at Omi. "Do you want to join us, Omi-chan? It'll be fun. I promise that the others are nice."  
  
Omi smiled and nodded. D held out his arm and Omi slid off of the perch onto it. "Looks like we have another guest for teatime, Leon!"  
  
Leon came back from the back of the store with an angry looking Tet-chan chewing on his pant leg. "Here, Count." He said as he set the tea and cakes down.  
  
"Tet-chan missed you, Leon!" D exclaimed with an amused face. "Isn't that wonderful? I think you two are becoming great friends! What do you think Omi-chan?"  
  
Omi smiled, "It's nice..."  
  
D lowered Omi to the ground and told him to sit next to the customers. "Go on, they won't bite."  
  
Omi nodded his sandy blonde head with a smile as he walked over to the three men and bowed. "Hello. My name is...." He looked back to D, who smiled. "Omi."  
  
The brunette smiled to him, "My name is Ken Hidaka, that's Yohji Kudoh, and that's Ran Fujimiya." He said pointing to the others as he said their names.  
  
Leon laughed, "Is that your new pet, D?" He grinned, "He's cuter than this fucking devil!" He gestured by lifting his leg and shaking it, trying to Tet-chan off of it. "Could you get him off, D?"  
  
"Tet-chan. Let Leon go." He said, pulling the brown fuzz ball off of him. "There, now go play with Pon-chan. She's probably wondering were you are anyways."  
  
It jumped off of D's lap and ran towards the back rooms. "Ah, I've been blessed with such good pets." He said with a happy smile.  
  
Leon fixed himself a cup of tea, then handed another glass to D. "Thank you, Detective."  
  
He passed out cups to the other three, "Hey, D. Can this thing have tea?" D nodded and Leon handed Omi a glass. "There you go. What about a cake?"  
  
"Sure, this birdie can have anything he wants!" D said with a laugh, he petted his shoulder and Omi jumped off of the back of the couch and landed gracefully on D's shoulder with his glass still full and cake in his hand. "Isn't he just perfect, Leon?"  
  
"Why are you treating a child like that?" Yohji asked, "That's not an animal!"  
  
"But he is. He's a rare species of bird only found in the... the... " he petted Omi on his head, "I don't know where you came from..."  
  
Omi smiled again, "My previous owner's house."  
  
"Didn't my father own you?" D asked the small bird.  
  
"Yes, he did. A very kind man he was." Omi said with a smile, he quoted what D's father had said to D. "Give this precious bird to a kind person to bring joy into their live. He can bree--"  
  
"That's enough, Omi-chan." D said with a laugh. He asked the three what they wanted. "So, have you decided on anything yet?"  
  
"Can we buy Omi-chan?" Ken suggested.  
  
"Would you like to go with them, Omi-chan?" D asked the smiling bird.  
  
"Please, can I? They have nice faces!" he added with a cheerful laugh. He jumped down from D and walked over to Leon, "Thank you, Detective Leon Orcot."  
  
"Gah! D, now you have the bird calling me 'Detective'?!" he shouted around the happy bird. He faced Omi, "Just call me Leon, okay?"  
  
"Can you turn into a bird, Omi-chan?" D asked the please bird.  
  
He nodded slightly. "Are you unsure?" he nodded again, "Okay, well then you'll act like a human."  
  
Omi smiled, "That's easy. My father was human!" he said with a happy laugh, he faced the three who would take him home. He sat down on the edge of the table and stared at them. "I like them, D-kun."  
  
"Ah ha!" Leon shouted, "I finally have something to put you behind bars, D!" He reached towards his handcuffs as a smile crept up on D's face.  
  
"But, Leon. You're off today and you have no proof." D said with a smile.  
  
"How'd you know I'm off today?"  
  
"Because you don't have your handcuffs nor your badge." D said with a bigger smile. He faced the three who were going to buy Omi. "Now, I'll want fifty chocolate eclairs for him and sign this paper please."  
  
"Eclairs?" Ran asked skeptically.  
  
"He has a sweet-tooth," Leon answered sitting back down sadly.  
  
"Paper?"  
  
"For my release, and to say that this petshop will not be blamed for any accidents that I might cause." Omi repeated happily, "I won't be any trouble, I swear!"  
  
Ken smiled, "I know you won't, Omi."  
  
Q-chan flew down from where it was hiding and landed on Omi's head, chirping. "Hello, Q-chan!" he greeted happily, "How are you doing? Guess what? I found a home! They'll love me!"  
  
Q-chan chirped again before rubbing it's face in Omi's hair. "I'll come back to visit. Don't worry!" he pulled the bat off of his head and kissed it on it's forehead. "I'll miss you too."  
  
Omi snapped his fingers and inscense began to burn, "D-kun, I'm going to say bye to all of my friends okay? Can I bring my owners?"  
  
D smiled at the smell, "Sure, go on." he said with a wave and he continued to talk to Leon.  
  
Omi grabbed Ken's hand and pulled, "C'mon let's go!" he pulled them into the back.  
  
"Aren't only employees allowed in here?" Yohji asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Omi said with a smile. "This is the cat room!" he opened the door and about ten females were laying around with smiles on their faces. Kittens were around them and a the males were perched in various places. "Hey, I'm going away. I found a home." some of the girls whined and a mother came over and clutched him to her chest and licked his face.  
  
"Come back here and visit us, okay sweetie?" She purred. "We'll miss you."  
  
A male walked up behind her and she let Omi go, "Hello." he greeted. The male kissed his jaw and purred.  
  
"We'll miss you, Omi-chan." he said before walking back and laying down. "You're always welcome in here..."  
  
He nodded and walked towards the dog room. "Hey! It's the bird!" they shouted and ran towards them, "and he brought friends! Look their boys!"  
  
"I found a home with these men, guys. I'll visit you alot!" Omi said with a smile as they began to whine, "Shhhhh, you don't want D-kun to separate you!"  
  
They became quiet and he said his goodbyes and left towards the big cat room. "These ones in here like to play..."  
  
He opened the door and shouted hello. Several of the cats came out and smiled. "Hello, Omi-chan." a big male greeted. He picked up the bird and set him on his shoulder. "What an honor it is that you've come back to us." he was purring and he licked the boy's hand.  
  
"I just came back to say bye... I found a home. Aren't they nice looking?" Omi asked with a smile.  
  
"Delicious."  
  
He jumped down and hugged the male before leaving the room, "Let's go say good bye to Philippe and then we can go back to your home?" Omi said with smile and Ken nodded.  
  
He walked into a door that should have belonged to a closet but when he opened it, inside was a lake. "Philippe, Chris!" he shouted. A little black haired boy came up to the surface of the water. Chris was sitting on the edge with Pon-chan and Tet-chan. "Hey! I wanted to introduce you to the men who are taking me home!" he hugged Tet-chan and then Pon-chan. Chris hugged him and then he walked over to the edge of the water and hugged Philippe. "I'll miss you guys! I'll visit though..."  
  
The three watched as 'Tet-chan' hugged him around the waist. "I really wanted to eat you..." he squeezed a bit, "I'll just have to eat that blonde- thing."  
  
Omi laughed, "I'll miss you too."  
  
As the four walked back to the front of the shop D jumped up. "Omi-chan! I could have sworn that Tet-chan had eated you by now!"  
  
"I was saying goodbye to everyone."  
  
"Oh yes... I forgot about that." D said with a smile. "Did they approve of your leaving?" he asked the small bird.  
  
"Sure, I said that I'd visit them alot. They seemed fine with it." He said with a smile. "Can I go with them now?"  
  
D nodded his head. "Go on, they'd probably want to introduce you to their friends and families." he said with a smile.  
  
Omi turned to the three, "Let's go home."  
  
END CHAPTER ONE  
  
A/N: should I continue? is it any good? 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Rhelex and Hacker.  
  
Ken looked at his watch, anxiously. They had already gotten the pet that they wanted, but Yohji had said that he went out to buy pet food from the Count.  
  
He started to turn around when he heard the door open, signalling that Yohji was back from the Count's. "So? What did he say?" Ken asked worridly.  
  
"That he could eat anything we eat." Yohji said with a shrug. "He gave me these treats too...." the blonde said and held the bag out to Ken.  
  
"What am I going to do with this?" Ken asked Yohji.  
  
"Give him one when he does something good."  
  
"Ah... okay." Ken said, "Omi! Yohji's back, and he brought treats!" Omi came flying down the stairs with a happy smile on his face.  
  
"Really, Ken-kun? Treats!" he said.  
  
"Shhh... don't tell." Ken said with a grin. "Yohji said this is for when you do something good... so don't tell them." he handed Omi one.  
  
The blonde bird wrapped his arms around Ken. "Thank you, Ken-kun!" he happily accepted the tasty treat and began to munch on it.  
  
"The Count said that we can feed you anything that we eat..."  
  
"That's good! I was watching the cooking channel and I made something! I want you all to test it." Omi said with a begging smile. "Please, Ken-kun? Will you test it out?"  
  
"Sure, whatever you want Omi. We'll all test it out tomorrow. " Ken said, he patted Omi on the head and walked up the stairs, leaving the bird sitting on the counter munching happily on his snack.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Omi looked out of the window in the kitchen. It had begun to rain, and he didn't like the rain at all. Whenever it had rained, he would've normally been with other animals, but he wasn't now.  
  
A light knock sounded on the door, Omi raised his head. "Ah... hold on!" he said just loud enough for the person to hear him.  
  
He fumbled with the doorknob and after a few tries it opened. Count D was wearing a large raincoat, and Leon was behind him. "D-kun, Leon-kun! So good to see you again!" he said with a smile.  
  
"I know that you don't like rain, Omi-chan." D said, "So, Leon and I brought you something to sleep in, since the ones who bought you probably don't know what you would." D chuckled and walked into the house. "This is nice, but Leon would you send for someone to bring up his things?"  
  
Leon nodded and walked out of the room. "How do you like it here, Omi- chan?" D said, taking off his coat and hanging it on their rack.  
  
"I love it here, everyone is so nice to me!" Omi said with a big smile. "Thank you for the treats, D-kun!" He hugged his former master around the neck. "They're good."  
  
"Wonderful." D said with a smile, Leon came back in with a pleased smile. "Is everything being sent up?"  
  
Leon smiled, "Yeah. It's going to take a minute though..." he said as he looked back at the door. "There's so much stuff that you need, Omi..."  
  
Omi smiled, "I get stuff?" he asked excitedly.  
  
D nodded and asked, "Where are everyone else?" D began looking around the house. He stopped at the stairs before looking back at the others who had followed him.  
  
"Upstairs, sleeping." Omi answered with a smile. "They said that I could make myself comfortable down here."  
  
"Interesting..." D said as he walked up the stairs. "I'm just going to have to take a look at the surroundings." he peered inside each room, noticing the sleeping figures in each bed.  
  
Omi had told him to be quiet when he was up there, he didn't want to disturb his new owners. D obeyed the birds simple commands, as did Leon.  
  
Omi was riding on Leon's back, piggy-back style. When they crept back downstairs, the movers had already dropped off Omi's things. "Thank you, D- kun, Leon-kun." he said happily and hugged them both.  
  
He looked at the giant, black metal cage that he would sleep in, it had a bar going through the middle of it. They brought several perches for him, each had an insignia from his friends. He looked at the wide variety of treats and toys for him.  
  
"How do you like them, Omi-chan?" D asked with a big smile.  
  
"I love it!" he exclaimed. "This is the best gift ever, besides my family, of course!" Omi paused a second before asking, "Where will we put all of this?"  
  
"Basement?" Leon asked with a skeptical smile.  
  
"Sure. I don't think that they'd mind..." Omi said with a smile. He looked at the cage, then at the basement door. "Will it fit?"  
  
D smiled, "The cage comes apart. So we'll just move it down ourselves! Or are the movers still here?" he looked to Leon who nodded. "Then get them in here to move it!"  
  
The mover-men came in and moved the cage downstairs in the basement, there was nothing down there in the first place, and the stairs went down in a beautiful spiral.  
  
"I think that this is fine." D said with a smile. "Though I wish that they'd have a bigger basement." he paused and added, "or a cleaner one."  
  
D disappeared through the door and reappeared in a hurry with cleaning materials, he handed some to Leon, Omi and kept some himself. They began the cleaning process by reassembling the cage, and adding all of the toys and a few perches around the room, then started to scrub the floors and walls.  
  
"I didn't know that the walls were white." Leon said with an amused face.  
  
"At least their not grey anymore..." D said with a reassured smile. "Don't worry, Omi-chan. Everything will turn out just fine."  
  
Omi nodded and climbed in his cage and sat on the perch. D closed the door and smiled. "We'll show ourselves out."  
  
Omi nodded and fell fast asleep where he sat.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ken awoke to a banging on his door before it was thrown open, "We can find Omi!" Yohji shouted. Ran and he looked out of breath. "We've searched everywhere!"  
  
The brunette jolted up from where he sat, kicking the covers off of himself. "What time is it?" he asked in a sleepy rush.  
  
"Five a.m." Ran answered quickly.  
  
"Hurry up! What if he got loose?! The Count's going to kill us!!" Yohji shouted again. He began to pace around Ken's room, while the brunette pulled on some pants.  
  
"Where could he have gone?" Ken asked to himself. He looked around upstairs with the others before asking, "Have you checked everywhere?"  
  
"Ah..." Yohji said, "The kitchen, our rooms, your room, the spare room, the living room..." He was counting on his fingers.  
  
"You forgot the basement." Ken said, staring at them before rushing down the stairs and into the basement. The others shortly followed, the gasped at how clean the place was, there were perches everywhere, and a giant cage with Omi in it sat against the far wall. "Omi?"  
  
His head lifted and smile appeared on his face, "Oh, hello Ken-kun, Ran- kun, Yohji-kun! What are you doing up?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"We were looking for you..." Ran started, "Where did you get all of this stuff?"  
  
"D-kun and Leon-kun brought it over last night. Wasn't that nice of them? They didn't know if you had the right materials for me, so they brought everything they could." he said with a bigger smile, he reached his hand to unlock the cage and he stepped out.  
  
"I hope that you guys don't mind that I moved into the basement..." Omi said stepping up to them. "or if we cleaned it..."  
  
"When did you clean this place?" Yohji asked the small bird.  
  
"Last night."  
  
"And how long did it take?"  
  
"A couple of hours. Not much." Omi said with a bigger smile.  
  
"This would've taken us at least a day or two to clean!" Ken said happily. "I can even see the floor! The walls are white?"  
  
"They are." Omi said happily. He danced away from the trio of men and glided up the stairs. "I'll make breakfast!"  
  
Ran opened his mouth, but then snapped it shut. As did the others. "Can he cook, Ken?" he asked, looking over to the brunette.  
  
"He was watching the cooking channel last night..." the man said giving a worried look to the others. "I don't know if he can or not...."  
  
The three walked up the stairs slowly, dreading what might become of their fairly large kitchen. "Ken, if anything bad happens in there, your ass is grass."  
  
"Got it, Ran..." Ken said opening the door and walking through it, followed by the other two.  
  
END  
  
A/N: R&R!! 


	3. 3

Bird by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT RHELEX AND HACKER! (when they come in, ofcourse)  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
Omi hummed happily as he glided around the room, grabbing things off of the shelves and in the refridgerator. "That should be everything I need...." he looked at the cook-book that sat on the counter, and he took his place by sitting next to it.  
  
He stared at the page, he was going to make a scrambled omlette. "Okay, so I cook the ham first..." he leapt off of the counter and dug around underneath in the cabinets until he found what he was looking for.  
  
A frying pan.  
  
"Hey, Omi?" Ken asked, a little worried.  
  
"Hai, Ken-kun?" Omi said, turning around with the frying pan still in his small hands. He put it on the oven and flipped it on. "There, now wait until it looks edible." he quoted from his friends. Rhelex and Hacker.  
  
"See, Omi-chan?" Rhelex said happily, "You put the ham in, turn the stove top on and the wait until it looks edible!"  
  
After about five minutes of stirring eggs he smiled, that looked edible enough... he had added cheese to the eggs he was mixing, and poured it in.  
  
Omi was stirring it absently as he gazed out of the window. From this angle he could almost see the sun rise.  
  
A knock on the door made him escape his reverie to answer it. "Hello, D-kun and Leon-kun." Omi said happily as he tugged on a happy D's hand and a grumpy Leon's. "Why are you two here so early?"  
  
"We wanted to eat breakfast with you, Omi-chan." D said with a smile, he was carrying a large picnic basket. "It's such a lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
"Hai, D-kun." Omi said with a smile as he led the two into the kitchen where the others sat. "Sit next to them, D-kun and Leon-kun. Breakfasts almost done!"  
  
After a while, Omi pulled out six plates from the cabinet and placed them infront of everyone, leaving one for himself. "There, now all I do is serve."  
  
He slowly made his way around the table and scoop it into each of their plates, including his own. "There! Dig in!"  
  
Leon ate his food quickly, while D savored the taste of it. "What do you think? Rhelex and Hacker taught me how to cook it!"  
  
D's head snapped up, "Oh! Speaking of them, they told me to give this to you!" he handed Omi the giant basket, well slid it accros the floor...  
  
"The old wait til' it looks edible thing again?" Leon asked the small bird, who nodded happily. "Gah, those two... They can cook great, but still the way they explain it is hilarious!"  
  
Omi was absorbed with the giant basket. "How do I open this, D-kun?" he asked, tugging on the handle. "Like this?"  
  
D laughed and pulled it open, showing Omi. "There, you go sweetie!"  
  
Omi gasped when he saw some of the clothes they had sent him, "Oh my gods.... look at this, isn't this theirs?!" he asked D, who nodded, "Why would they give me something so EXPENSIVE?!"  
  
"Because they love you, even though they are foxes." D said with a laugh. "Rhelex was upset that you left without saying good bye to them. But, I told him that you'd visit every now and then."  
  
But, Omi wasn't paying attention to the count.  
  
Instead, he was staring at the two dolls that lay under a stack of clothes. They had long crimson hair, on was wavy and the other's was straight. Their eyes were crimson as well, but their skin was ghostly pale.  
  
Omi gingerly touched them, when he picked them up he sat back in his chair. The two dolls sitting on the table, side-by-side. "They're so beautiful. Did they make them?"  
  
"Yup, they have dolls of every pet that has every entered my petshop." D said with a smile, "Including Leon and Chris!"  
  
"Hey! I ain't a pet!" Leon said, with a tint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Do they have one of me?"  
  
"Oh, of course they've made one of you. They have about ten of you. Maybe more." D said with a finely manicured hand to his face. "You're their favorite."  
  
"Look Ken-kun!" Omi said, holding out the dolls. "Aren't they pretty?"  
  
Ken who had been silent the whole time nodded his head and said, "They're wonderful."  
  
Omi smiled and jumped back out of his chair and continued to search the basket. Leaving the two dolls on the table.  
  
Omi found a photo album in it. Sure, he had been there for only a couple of weeks, but D liked to take photos of everyone.  
  
It had silk and lace all over the cover and back. "It must've taken you a long time to make this, D-kun." Omi said, stroking the lace. "It's great, I love it."  
  
"That's good Omi-chan." D said, sipping a cup of tea that came from god knows where. "But I had help from every one else."  
  
Omi began to sift through it, he found one of him and all of the other pets on the first page. "Wow, I had forgotted about that one..."  
  
Rhelex and Hacker were curled up on either side of him, fluffy tails waving in the air. "They're so cute there..." Omi mumbled with a happy smile.  
  
"There's a few pages in the back that are empty, put pictures of you and your new owners in it." D said happily, "I want to see it completed."  
  
Omi smiled and set the book on the table, "Can I look through this Omittichi?" Yohji asked the small bird.  
  
"Sure, go ahead, Yohji-kun." Omi said with a smile as he went back to searching through the large basket. He came acxoss the robe that he wore when he met D; he moved it to his face. "I wondered where this thing had went off to."  
  
"Oh, yes." D said with a smile, "The twins snatched it."  
  
Omi invisioned Rhelex and Hacker stealing from his room. "That's a wonderful sight to see of Rhelex and Hacker..." he said, making a face.  
  
"Don't worry, they snatched from everyone's rooms. Including mine." D said with a shake of his head. "The little thieves."  
  
Omi laughed and went back to the basket. He found many books that were his favorites from each of the different species' rooms. "Oh, wow, there's more photo albums."  
  
D smiled and nodded his head, "Yes, those are the pictures you didn't know about."  
  
Omi's face flushed, "What?!"  
  
"Oh yes, pretty birdie." D said with a laugh, "I remember one in there where you had tripped, another where you had been bit by Tet-chan and the twins were trying to kill him." he continued to ramble on when Omi's face had almost reached the floor. "Well, there's more. But, I'll leave you to sort through it." he turned towards the three men sitting across from him, "Now, I want to see the last few pages filled with you and Omi-chan in embarassing moments!"  
  
D paused and smiled, "Omi-chan, there's one in there of Leon, me and our families."  
  
"Really? There's pictures of Papa D and Sofu D?" he asked with an excited smile. When D nodded and told him that it was the black one. "Wow, this is beautiful D-kun. Leon-kun, did you know that D-kun had pictures of you? With hearts around them?"  
  
Leon almost choked on his food. "What?! Let me see!"  
  
D pushed Leon back, and snatched the book away from Omi, "I didn't do that! Rhelex and Hacker did!" he noticed there wasn't any hearts around the pictures. "Why you sneaking little thing, you." he said to Omi. "You did that on purpose!"  
  
Omi smiled and nodded before continuing to search the basket.  
  
END CHAPTER THREE  
  
A/N: R&R!! 


	4. 4

Bird

by: apocalipticoblivion  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
D smiled at the excited bird, it had been a long while since he saw any of his pets this happy. It was kind of a relief.  
  
But, considering what great lengths his father had done to give him to his son... Well, he wouldn't dwell on that for very long.  
  
Omi smiled as he finished looking through the basket. Yohji had started to look through D and Leon's book with Ran. They looked up every now and then.  
  
"Hey, Count? Is this you?" Yohji asked, pointing at a picture. D rose from his spot and walked around the table to examine the picture.  
  
"No, Yohji. That is my grandfather, Sofu D." he said with a laugh, he knew how much he had resembled his grandfather. "And that, is my father, D." D added with another laugh.  
  
"Wow! You look just alike!" Ran ezclaimed.  
  
"No, no they don't. They just favor each other!" Omi said from where he sat. "Plus, they have different smells..."  
  
Leon raised an eyebrow, "Really now?"  
  
"Yes, D smells faintly like roses. Papa D smells like lilies, and Sofu D... well I don't really remember what he smells like at all......" Omi said, making a face. "Probably something just as nice though..."  
  
"You've been listening to the twins too much, Omi-chan." D said with a smile, "I don't smell like anything at all!"  
  
Omi raised his head again, "I have not and you do too smell!"  
  
Leon laughed, "You say it's like a bad thing, Omittichi..." a smile crossed his face, "I happen to think that he smells very nice."  
  
"Thank you, Detective Orcot." D said with a laugh, "You have some visitors." he addressed pointing to the stairs.  
  
"Omi-chan...." came the short whine as two red blurs dashed over and under the table. Omi was pounced on by two men larger than D. "We've missed you!! While we were away on business you had just disappeared, it scared us!!"  
  
Omi laughed at the two who were licking his face. "I know, I'm sorry. But, I have a family now!" he added happily.  
  
"WE were your family!" the one with wavy hair exclaimed.  
  
"I know, Rhelex..."  
  
"But, you left us anyway!" the other exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hacker." Omi said, pushing away from the two saying, "Stop licking me! It tickles!!" He walked over to hug Ken. "These are my new owners!"  
  
Rhelex growled, "Those mongrels?!" he waltzed over to D with a pleading face. "Can we kill them and take Omi home?"  
  
"No, sadly... My father wouldn't be very proud of us if we did." D said with a solemn look, gazing at the large fox.  
  
"I thought that 'Rhelex and Hacker' were foxes?" Ran asked with a raised eyebrow. "They look as human as Omi does."  
  
"That's where you're wrong," Leon said, he waved Hacker over. "Turn around, Hack." He lifted the back of his short kimono to reveal a big bushy tail tucked in between his legs. "Uncover your ears."  
  
Leon pulled the tail through the hole in the back of the short garment. He noticed that D had done the same with Rhelex, who was purring. "There, foxes."  
  
Rhelex unhappily walked over to Ken, Omi had backed away. He bent to the brunette's eye level and breathed deeply. His pale hand crept around the brunette's neck and pulled it back; Rhelex's fangs were bared, but they retracted. He ran his tongue along his neck and up his face. The crimson haired fox pulled back and smacked his lips. "Gah, what horrible perfume you wear."  
  
"W-what?! I don't---"  
  
But he was cut off by an angry glare from Hacker, who repeated the same thing with the brunette that his brother had done.  
  
Rhelex did the same with Ran. "You.. you smell like roses." he moved closer and breathed deeply, before licking his neck. "No perfume.... you're completely natural. I like this one, Hacker."  
  
Rhelex moved towards Yohji with a growl as he backed away. "Don't move Yohji-kun!" Omi called out, "They can compete with the cheetahs!!"  
  
Yohji stopped quickly, allowing Rhelex and Hacker to finish what they started. But the two pulled back, coughing. "Gah, you reek."  
  
"What?! I do NOT!" Yohji yelled.  
  
"We're okay with the red-head." Hacker said happily, "He tastes nice. Not to mention he smells wonderful!" he said, hugging Omi.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Yohji asked.  
  
"It's either that, or sticking their noses in your crotch like dogs." Leon said with a laugh, "That'd be a sight!!"  
  
The twins gasped and threw a shocked look at Leon, "We would never do that!!.... Well, maybe to the red-head. But, still he smells nice. Unlike you and your filthy little man-perfume!"  
  
"Like you smell any better!" Leon shouted, standing up.  
  
"We do smell better!" Hacker exclaimed.  
  
Omi laughed, "Sorry, Leon-kun... But, their right. You do smell weird." he said turning a cute shade of red. But, not as red as the twins hair.  
  
"Is everyone against me?!" he called out.  
  
"I think you smell lovely." D said with a smile as he hugged Leon around the neck. "Not to worry, we can make you smell to their approval with time." he said to the three men sitting in the chair. Well to the two on either side of Ran.  
  
"But, I don't want to change my smell!" Yohji said.  
  
"You're going to have to, Sugar-plum." Hacker said, falling onto Ran's lap with a smile. He curled up, like a cat.  
  
"No fair, Hacker!" Rhelex whined, "Hogging him all to yourself!"  
  
"Go over and 'hog' D." Hacker said with a wave.  
  
Rhelex smiled and D sat in his chair, allowing Rhelex to sit on him. A purring sound echoed throughout the large room, the twins were purring at the smell of roses. "So, why are you two here?" D asked, gazing at the two foxes.  
  
"We followed your car. Also, because we wanted to see Omi-chan again." Rhelex mumbled, purring louder when D started to pet him.  
  
"That's nice." D said with a small smile. "It's wonderful to see such beautiful creatures... ah 'playing' together."  
  
Leon coughed, "Yeah, wonderful."  
  
"What crawled up your butt and died?" Hacker asked, raising an eyebrow towards the detective. "Jealous that Rhelex gets more attention from D than you do?"  
  
"Shut up, you stupid dog." Leon hissed.  
  
"Awww, that's cute." D said with a smile, "Come here, Leon. I'll give you attention too." D waved his hand for Leon to go over to him, "I won't bite you... hard."  
  
Leon had been thinking about going over, but he reclined the offer with the shake of his head. "No."  
  
"Okay, You'll get your attention back at the petshop." D said with a slight nod and a bigger smile. "Come now, we must go. We've probably over stayed our welcome. Rhelex, Hacker... Leon."  
  
The three mentioned got up rather sadly. "Okay, D-kun, Leon-kun, Rhelex and Hacker. I'll see you later." Omi said happily.  
  
Each of the four placed a kiss on the bird's head, well the twins also gave him a lick each. But, still it meant a lot to the small animal. "We'll visit again, Omi-chan. Maybe we'll bring Luc?"  
  
Lucreziachin, Luc for short, was the leader of the 'big' cats. He was exactly like Omi and the twins. They couldn't transform into their animal forms unless they really had to, but he looked like normal a human for the rest of the time.  
  
"Oh, no. Please don't. I'll visit you all when I have time, I promise!" Omi said, kissing the two on each cheek. "I promise!"  
  
"Okay, Omittichi." Hacker said, smiling. "We won't bring him, but expect a visit every now and then."  
  
"I will," Omi said as he walked the four out. "Thank you for the basket. It means a lot to me."  
  
As they said their goodbyes, Omi felt a strange longing to go back to sleep. So, he told his three owners where he was going to bed.  
  
END CHAPTER FOUR  
  
A/N: R&R!!


	5. 5

CHAPTER FIVE

D growled at the mess that P-chan and Tet-chan had made in his room, "How many times do I have to tell you?!" he whined. "I don't want you in MY room! I don't go messing up your rooms! In fact, I CLEAN them!!"

"It doesn't look that bad, Count." Leon said with a laugh, and flung himself on D's bed.

D stood speechless before regaining his composer, "Well, I'm not the one who likes to keep basketball-breasted women!" D growled at the man before shoving him off of the bed and making it up.

"Now, you two. Go grab Rhelex and Hacker, they'll help me." he ordered P-chan and Tet-chan.

The two slunk off out of the door. "What am I going to do with those two?" he asked himself, forgetting that Leon was in the room, since the blonde had become quiet. "They're too much!"

---

Omi glared at the dog that was in the flowershop that his owners owned. "Get out. You have no business here!" he growled. "I don't want to see your face again."

The dog whined and followed Omi. "No, get lost you mutt. I have to intention of seeing him again. He's cruel and heartless!" he hissed.

Ran and the others stared at the bird and the dog. But, the red-head moved to the door after shooing everyone out and closed up for the day, "Is that a friend of yours, Omi?"

"Like hell!" Omi hissed and shoved the dog away from him, "I'd rather die than be his bitch again." he yelled at the dog. "Get out! I never want to see you again!"

The dog whined. "Oh, no. Don't you give me that pathetic whine!" Omi growled. "I want nothing to do with Ichimoto!"

The dog crept closer to Ran, and looked at him in the eye before it started to growl. The black dog lunged at Ran, but Omi grabbed the dog's hind leg, causing it to fall. "You so much as touch him, and I will castrate you, tear off your eyes lids and bury you alive!"

The dog yelped and turned around to Omi and laid down. "Did this beast hurt you, Ran-kun?"

Ran shook his head and stepped back with Yohji and Ken. "Now, mutt. What do you want from me, besides trying to get me to return to that bastard."

The dog morphed into a boy before their eyes. "I want you to go back with me! I'm tired of taking everything now." he said sadly, he had deep black hair and sad eyes. "I can't stand it with out you, Omi!" he paused, "and you know it."

"I'm god damned tired of being fucked around wi--" but the dog was cut off by Omi's hand over his mouth.

"This is not the time nor place to discuss this..." Omi said with a grave smile. "I don't want my owners to know what had happened, or why D took me away."

"I wish that D-sama had taken me too..." the dog cried, "If only I was a rare breed, not just a mutt!"

Omi knelt down and hugged the boy, "I'm sorry I called you a mutt. You're not a mutt, Todesengel, your a pure bred Husky." Omi said softly, "I love huskies."

The boy hugged Omi back and cried on him. "It hurts so much without you there to protect me.." he sobbed, "I missed you!"

Omi sighed and sat down, his feet were beginning to fall asleep sitting on them like he was. "I've missed you too, but times have changed. I can't go back!"

Todesengel moved away from Omi, "So what they said was true! You have changed, and it all their fault!" he pointed rudely at the three men standing by the door. "I can't believe you would turn your back on all of us, Omi!" he cried, "After what that man does to us?! You just abandon us like trash!!" he yelled, but he lowered his head. His voice had become quieter, almost below a whisper, but they could still hear him. "To think, that you would leave us, the ones that rescued you for these mongrels."

"They aren't bad people! Not everyone is bad!" Omi cried, standing with the other boy.

"That's right, Omi. You were always the lucky one. Taken away by Leon, given to D, and then sold... On top of it all, it seemed that every but me knew that you'd betray us... I should've seen it coming."

"Todesengel ..."

"Nothing to say, eh Omi?!" The dog asked cruely. "Because of you we were left with nothing but that man to depend on!" he cried, "But, did you know that once you left he started to starve us. Some of the others killed my brother, he was the weak one. Or did you already forget?" he asked with a sneer.

"They kill Sergei?"

"No, they ate him. Right in front of me. In the following weeks just about every one else had either died or ran away. But, of course. I was the faithful one. Always believing that you'd return to save me."

"Todesengel !"

"Shut up, Omi." he hissed, tears were threatening to spill out of his eyes. "I just thought that you'd like to know that you killed everyone but me."

"Todesengel , I did-"

"Omi, I have no more time to speak with you." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go to a very important meeting."

"Don't tell me that you're still prostituting yourself?!" Omi asked as the boy walked towards the side door. "Answer me!"

"Why in hell's name should I?!" the dog roared. "I came in here to ask you if you would be willing to help me, just a bit. And you turn it into last time!"

"Last time I was stolen!"

"Last time we had saved you from that man!"

"But, it's the same damn thing that our master had done to us!!" Omi yelled.

"Our master sold me!" he yelled to Omi, "To who he thought would be a better owner!" Todesengel cradled his head in his hands. "I didn't imagine he sold me to a ring!"

"A very bad puppy..." came a voice from the door, a short-silver-haired man walked in through the door. "Calling for help is a big no-no, and you know it." the man laughed, a cruel laugh. "You'll need to be punished!"

The man grabbed Todesengel by his collar and pulled him out of the flowershop, "But, you'll be late if I give it to you now... so you'll get it later." the man said, pulling him along. "I bid you all adieu!"

"I'm sorry Omi!" Todesengel cried. "Please don't cry for me!"

---

Omi stared at the open door for several minutes until Yohji shut it. He fell to his knees and cried, holding his head in between his hands resting his elbows on his knees. "I ruined his life! I sent him to it... it's my fault! I should have refused Leon. I should've..."

"You didn't do anything wrong by going with us, Omi." Ken said, wrapping his arms around the younger bird. "You just wanted to live with somebody."

"But, I killed Todesengel!" Omi cried harder onto Ken's chest. "I can't stand it, it hurts so much!"  
  
"He's not dead yet." Ran said, flexing his hands out. "Let's go get the Count's help with this one." He muttered to Yohji. "Do you all want to stay here, or go with me?"

"I-I wanna go with you..."

END CHAPTER FIVE

A/N: sorry for not updating in a while... ;;;; and for the short chapter...


End file.
